


The Big Four / ROTBTD ( Avatar AU) Restoring the connections

by WalterLee



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Brave (2012), How to Train Your Dragon (2010), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-21 00:03:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1530623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WalterLee/pseuds/WalterLee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harmonic Convergence had ended. Raava the spirit of light prevail, but it comes at a cost for the Avatar. On the 7th day after Harmonic convergence, Raava met Korra in her dreams, telling her that there is a way to restore the lost connections with all the past avatar. Now Korra has been given the task to find this four special individual to restore her connection before a great danger comes as Raava had predicted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hopes of restoration

**Author's Note:**

> Hello People~ SO yea this idea is really very tempting. I'm gonna write two part to it. Two different story lines. So in the mean time enjoy yourself. Please note this is just my continuation of Legend of Korra, the aftermath of leaving the spirit portals open.   
> Restoring of the severed avatar connections. 
> 
> Disclaimer alert: I do not own any of the characters. I only own the plot.

A week after the great spiritual battle, Harmonic Convergences. And days after announcing the peace between both Spirit and Humans. A week of hell and a few days of trouble. Surprisingly, the spirits didn't cause much trouble. I mean any trouble. 

Not when you have uncle Bumi on the case of looking after the spirits. Light will prevail for another 10,000 years. Or at least it will.. for the spirits. 

Meanwhile, somewhere in the Southern water tribe. I'm back home with my family, enjoying the warm, and reunion. 

'PABU!!' Bolin exclaimed. As Pabu his furry red Fire Ferret stole his meat. Running and hiding in between Jinora and Ikki. The two daughter of Tenzin and older sisters of Meelo and their new born brother Rohan. 

As the smell of stew filled the peaceful town of the southern water tribe, Laughter filled the air, smiles can be seen everywhere. As little furry bunny spirits hop around and filled the area with other friendly spirits. 

People of the Water Tribe are very adaptable especially the south. Unlike their sister tribe The Northern Water Tribe. Never mind lets put that aside. Today marks the 7th day for light. A rather important day, especially when it's a full moon tonight.

Katara smiled watching her kids, grandchildren and youngsters enjoying themselves.   
It has been to long to feel the familiar warmth of love. 

'More Meat please!' Korra called gleefully as she wave her empty bowl in the air. Asami shrugged and headed into the kitchen where all the adults were, grabbing more meat before heading out again. 

Immediately snatching the meat from Asami's hand and dumping them into the stew. Saliva drooling and ready to snatch the meat at any moment. Chopsticks in the air, immediately snapping the meats. Chowing them down hungrily. 

Soon dinner became a competition for meat, between everyone. Including the kids. But in the very end, Victory was claimed by Katara. Using water-bending to her advantage. But since she is old, she only had a few piece while she gave the rest to her grandchildren. A loving grandmother. 

After a few more rounds, Katara got up and retire in her room. Everyone of them wished her a good night, while Jinora stood up and helped her into her room. Katara smiled as she was carefully sat down on the bed. Patting Jinora's hair, while the other hand touching her cheeks. 

'You grown so much Jinora' Katara spoke weakly, slowly moving her hands down cupping her eldest grandchild face. Jinora held Katara's hands, as she took a seat next to Katara. 

'Thank you gran gran' Jinora replied as she held katara's other hand. Smiling back, as a spirit butterfly landed on Jinora's shoulder. 

'You have a great spirit connection just like your grand dad, wise like the other air nomads' Katara commented brushing away Jinora's lock to the side. Just then Meelo and Ikki came in. 

Giving Katara a good night hug. 

'All three of you have grown so much... Lin told me how you guys protected her back at the air temple' Katara smiled. 

'It was nothing~' Ikki grin widely, while Meelo tried to imitate some actions without air bending. Basically without destroying the house.

'Alright, it's time to let gran gran rest now' Tenzin called out at the entrance of the room. 

'Goodnight gran gran!' the three of them chorus together before heading out. Tenzin walked towards his mother, hugging her. 

'You taught them well Tenzin' Katara commented patting Tenzin's bold head. 

'You have taught me well' Tenzin mumbled beneath his breath, as he slowly let og of his mother. The scent of spiritual water coated katara like a perfume. Adjusting herself and falling asleep. Tenzin lightly kiss her on the head before going out. 

Penma and the kids were already helping with the cleaning up. Bumi went out with a place of food to feed Naga. While Kya did the dishes. Bowls of the remaining stew laid across the table. Tenzin smiled as he help with the chores. 

After an hour of cleaning up and having a chat over hot bowls of stew, everyone retired in their room for the night. Penma and Kya did the remaining dishes before retiring for the night. 

As Korra fall into a deep slumber. And it just so happens Raava had something to tell her. Everything slowly drifted into the dark. The next thing korra knew was that Raava was in front of her. 

'Hello Korra' Raava greeted, as she wave one of her tentacle. (I think it's a tentacle) 

'Raava!' Korra Greeted with a big smile on her face, running towards Raava and hug her. 

'It's good to see you too old friend' Rave replied as she pulled away from the hug.' Do you remember this place?' 

Korra turned and scan the area, eyes widen upon realization. 

'It's the spirit world. The place where we first met! I mean Wan first met you... and.. the separation of Light and Dark. Vaatu ….' Korra thrilled off. Not knowing she should be thankful or guilty.

'Yes.. I have something to tell you' Raava spoke, a sense of calmness rushed over Korra's mind. Turning to face Raava, noticing that the scenery change, as a old man with a beer belly stood by with a teapot in his hands. 

'IROH!' Korra cried out running over to hug him. 

'It's good to see you again Korra, I heard of your heroic deeds' Iroh commented giving her a big warm smile.

'Yea.. with a cost..' Korra frowned, Iroh place a hand on her shoulder as he sat her down infront of Raava. Drinking tea. Both of them turn their attention to Raava as she began to speak.

'When Aang was giving the ability to do energy bending, my power grow with it' Raava explained while Korra had no idea where this conversation is going. ' With his growing experience with new bending and old bending it expanded my power' 

'Upon taking his last breath.. I split my power into four different fragment. One of each element' Korra and Iroh looked at each other. 'This four fragments are like you. Place in a human' Korra nearly choked on the tea. 

'So what you are saying there are four other Avatars?!' Korra exclaimed as she clean her mouth with her arm, wiping the tea away.

'No. The four of this fragments, will help you. It's a solution I came up with, in case this happened.' Raava explained. Korra eye's widen, upon hearing the news. 

'So what you are saying is that.. I can restore the connection with all the Past Avatars?! Even to Wan?!' korra beamed. Iroh smile at Korra as she turn to look at him.

'Yes' Raava answered. 

'That's great!!' Korra exclaimed. ' We should go now! We should find them!' Korra tried to pinch herself out of sleep. 

'Wait... these human are not what you expected them to be. But I will help you find them, as I fear evil is upon us again' Raava said with a worried tone. 

'But we just defeated Vaatu! Its 10,000 years of peace!' Korra slam the table, not watching her strength. 

'Korra, where there is light there will always be darkness. Light doesn’t always mean good just as Dark doesn't always equate to bad. There is light in the dark and there are shadows when light shines' Iroh explained. 

'Yes, that is indeed through... We have entered the age of peace, but there are life who will bring hatred and darkness with them over' Raava explained. 

'Alright, I understand. So where do we start.' Korra questioned. 

'Go by the avatar cycle. And you will find the one' Raava spoke. 

'Why can't you just tell me who to look for?' Korra question with slight frustration. 

'I am sorry Korra.. I myself do not know how they looked like. But I assure you there are good to the heart. And it is always not what you think they look like. Only in time of crisis will you know who they are....' these last words echoed in her mind. 

Immediately, korra shot up and sat up straight. Sunlight shining through the curtains as a cool breeze entered the room. It was morning. Immediately, korra rush for a morning wash up. Excitement filled her chest, wanting to break the news to everyone. It's strange that she had not felt this excited since she was young, the excitement of learning a new bending and all. 

As everyone sat around the table, korra stood up with one of the biggest smile she had wear for the past seven days. 

'You seem awfully happy. Did you dream of something good last night?' Mako cocked an eyebrow as he took a bite out of his pao. ( Chinese Bun filled with fillings)

'I know the way to restore my severed connections to the Avatar!' Korra exclaimed. Everyone stop and gave Korra a stun look. Tenzin drop his mug on the table spilling coffee. 

'THATS GREAT NEWS!' Ikki exclaimed. 

'How?' Jinor asked. 

'Raava talked to me in my dream last night. She said before I became avatar and after Aang had unlock the ability to energy bend Raava grew in power. As Aang continue to grow and his power expand, she grew stronger too!' 

'If she is stronger how was it that she could be defeated by Vaatu during harmonic convergences?' Bolin asked. 

'She told me at the point of time when Aang di--' Korra immediately stopped. Knowing very well she shouldn't speak of the word. Clearing her throat and continued. 'Right before I was the Avatar she gave her power to four other human beings. One from each nation!' 

'And?' Bolin dragged. 

'Well, I have to find them. All four of them!' Korra explained. 'We have to find them soon! Raava warned me about darkness returning earlier then expected' As Korra said these words, the whole room became silent.

'We will start after breakfast. Now sit down and eat, we will talk about this later' Tenzin instructed as he dry himself from the coffee spill. Everyone quickly chow down on their breakfast, and began the meeting. Katara walked in soon after, having a puzzled look at what they are doing. With the Map laid across the table. 

'What is going on?' Katara spoke. 

'Korra said the spirit lady gave her an answer on how to restore her connections with the past avatars!' Meelo exclaimed. Katara looked up at Korra as she was thinking hard. A smile spread across her face upon hearing the news. 

'Where do we start korra?' Asami asked. 

'Raava said something about following the avatar cycle.....' Korra thrilled off. 

'So we start with Air? Since the avatar before you is Aang, an air-bender' Mako thought aloud. 

'But the only air benders left are right here.. It doesn't make any sense' Lin commented sternly. Everyone were throwing suggestion while Korra focus hard in thinking. Just then a voice came to her head. 

'Flower Gleam and Glow...' 

A female voice echoed in her head. 

'Who said that!' Korra shot as she look around the room. 

'Who said what?' Bolin questioned as he held Pabu in his arms. 

'Heal what has been hurt' 

'That! Whose singing!' Korra yelled in frustration. Everyone was silent. 

'No one is singing Korra' Kya assured her as she place a hand on Korra's shoulder.   
Katara walked up front, and cupped Korra's face. 

'What's wrong mother? Does she needs healing?' Bumi asked. The thought struck her.

'Healing...' Korra mumbled. As she replayed the two lines in her head. 'Heal...' She mumbled. Katara shot her a quizzical look. 

'I got it !' Korra exclaimed immediately. 

'Got what?' Asami asked cocking an eyebrow. 

'Heal! Only water tribe can do healing! We start with the Water tribes!' 

'Which tribe are you talking about korra?' Tonraq questioned. 

'I have no idea....' Korra sigh in defeat. 

'well at least we have our first clue' Tenzin said as he stroke his beard. 

'let's take a walk around town first. Maybe we can get something here in the south' Mako suggested. 

'Might help' Korra shrugged and walked out to get Naga. Katara , Senna, Kya and Penma waved them off while they proceed to do the dish. 

'Hey Dad, could u lend me your map of the island?' Korra asked. Tonraq handed his map over without questioned. 

After an hour of walking around town, marking and striking out points on the map. Korra let out a groan of frustration. As they continued further down, a group of big men caught Korra's eyes. 

Tonraq noticed them too, eyeing them suspiciously, none of them wore any water tribe clothings. What's more suspiciously was that they were wearing masks that covered their lower half of their face. To add onto the suspicion they headed into a clothing store. A store that sold expensive fashions clothings.

Tonraq halt the group as they watch the suspicious group of people enter the store. Moments later, a lady ran out screaming from the store. Tonraq and Korra immediately rush into the store. 

The group of Men had the shop keeper tied up and thrown him into a room. 

'FREEZE!' Tonraq roared in a battle stance with Lin and Korra next to him.   
Recognizing their faces the biggest man among them shouted 'RUN!' 

Forcing their way out of the shop by throwing Chairs out the display glass. Jumping out in a quick motion. 

Lin and Korra got the notice that the group are non benders. Immediately chasing after them while the other followed up quickly. Lin manage to pin down two of them with her metal bending. Instructing the rest to go on and chase the rest down. 

Tonraq made use of the Ice floor to block their escape route. With a swift hand movement, a wall of Ice rise up cutting off the group. Korra gave chase to the last man who to manage to skip over the wall. 

With the help of her air bending , she leap across the wall with ease. Mako followed closely behind boosting himself with fire bending. 

In desperation, the big man pushed a lady aside and grabbed a hooded young girl. holding a knife to her face. Korra and Mako stop in their tracks immediately. 

'Any.. ANY STEP FORWARD! AND SHE GETS IT!' the man panted as he held the knife closer. No one could tell the expression of the girl's face as the hood covered her face. 

'Leave her alone!' Korra demanded inching a step forward. The man immediately held the knife closer to the girl's neck as she tried to tilt her head back. 

'Let me go! And I will!' the man demanded. Just then the lady that he pushed earlier smacked him in the head with a water whip. Anger filled the man as he charged at the lady and cut her arm. Causing her to stumble back and fall to the ground griping her arms tightly. Blood began to flow furiously out of her arms. 

'MOTHER!' the hooded girl exclaimed. Korra immediately unfreeze the floor beneath the man causing him to slip while Mako rushed in and kick the man aside. Immediately tightening his grip around the girl's neck. Choking her in the process. 

'I SAID LET ME GO!' The girl snapped as she elbowed the man in the chest really hard. Releasing her in the process. Gasping for air, she stood straight up and took a stance that Korra had never seen before. Getting ready to attack.

'RAPUNZEL NO!' the lady called out, stopping the hooded girl. The man shove mako aside as he tried to grab the girl again. Only to succeed in pulling down her hood. 

Revealing a golden coloured hair. Immediately the girl pulled her hood back on as the man lose grip on it. Running towards lady on the floor. Another lady ran up with water, as she began to treat the wounded. 

Korra, snapped out of her thought and rushed in. Bending the water around and rushing it onto the man, freezing the water. Creating a pillar of ice. Forcing him to be stuck on air. 

Korra immediately rushed to the lady, with the hooded girl. 

'It's bleeding bad... he cut one of her nerves' the healer explained with a anxious tone. 

'let me do it' The hooded girl said, stepping up. Just as the lady was about to speak. 'Mother not now!' Immediately silencing her. 

Removing the mittens she wore, and gently raising her hand on top of the bucket of water, and place it onto the wound. The water glow brightly, nothing can compare to how bright the water glowed. Not even the previous healer's water. 

Slowly as she remove the red stain water, everyone grasp in awe as the deep cut on the woman arm disappeared. Korra eyes widen while the rest of the group join them. 

'Are you hurt?' Lin ask as she ran up, upon seeing Lin, the lady stood up and pulled the hooded girl away from the crowd. 

'No not one bit..' Korra shrugged. ' But there was this amazing.......' Korra drag the word as she notice both the lady and the hooded girl were gone. ' healer' she ended. 

By then the police of the southern water tribe arrived cuffing the robbers.

Everyone got home with a rather defeated aura. 

'So did you find.......' Kya trilled the word as she notice the defeated look on their faces.   
'Mako.. did you saw what the girl did? Her healing abilities' Korra blurt out as she plop down on the dinning chair. 

'Yea I did... but doesn't it bother you?' Mako said as he began to think. 

'Now that you mention it... I have never seen a healer like that until now.. and...' Korra eyes widen in realization. 

'ITS HER!' Both Mako and Korra said together. While everyone held a puzzled look on their face. 

'Mind filling us in?' Asami asked. 

Korra and Mako explained the whole situation over dinner. 

'So what you are trying say is that this girl.. with golden hair could be one of the fragments that Raava told you?' Tenzin guessed as he took a sip of his tea. 

' Yea! At least I think so. I mean it makes perfect sense! She can heal, and what more is that fact that she could heal a very deep wound in a mere second without leaving a scar!' Korra explained. 

'I have never seen a southern water tribe with golden hair. Or any water tribe or the other nations. Even if there did exist. It wouldn't be in the water bender regions' katara commented. 

'true....' Tenzin thought to himself. 

'Why don't we find out first?' Korra suggested ' Does anyone know where she lives? I'll pay her a visit' 

Everyone shrugged and shook their head. 

'Great...' Korra grumbled under her breath. 

'I'll have my men look for her,they will start the search in the morning.' Tonraq said as he walked out to send the message.

'I'll join too' Korra implied, as she stood up and retire for the night. The rest of Team Avatar did so too. 

As first light shone on the the land, Korra was already out with Naga. Aiding the search. 

'Why don't we start at that part of town?' Korra though to herself , petting Naga receiving a growl of approval. 

Naga was already on the job sniffing out scents, while Korra asked the shop owners. 

'I'm really sorry I can't help you' said a store owner.

'No it's alright. Thank you anyway' Korra replied before walking away. letting out a sigh of defeat. Still unable to get a clue, before walking to a tea shop. 

'Hello? Is anyone in?' Korra called out at the entrance of the shop. Shuffling of a pair of feet could be heard, slowly becoming louder. 

'Yes? How may I help you?' a Lady answered. 

'Hey! You're that healer from yesterday!' Korra exclaim pointing her finger at the shop owner, who just gave a smile. Inviting korra in for a cup of tea

'So do you know anything about the lady who you helped yesterday?' Korra questioned as she took a sip of tea. 

'Well, I don't know her much. She come by pretty often to purchase tea leaves and supplies. But I had never seen that blond girl before. And now that you mentioned it , she looked pretty nervous when that police woman showed up.' 

'True.. she did disappear the moment Lin showed up.' Korra thought. 'Any idea where she lives?' 

'I do not have any idea. But you can try the frozen tower at the tip of the land. All the way east. I noticed that tower was isolated. So maybe you can try there. I'm sorry but this is as much as I know about that lady' 

'Thank you. It's more the enough' Korra stood up and bow before making her way out to Naga. 

'Come on, lets tell the others' Korra motioned Naga back to the house.


	2. The lost child

'Korra there isn't any tower at the east, there isn't any land in after that part of town?!'   
Tonraq ranted.

'She could mean the abandon tower you know? The one uncle Sokka rebuild' Kya counted folding her arms. 

'Oh.... that one' Tonraq sigh in defeated.

'And you are the chief.. dad.. get your geography right' Korra beam with victory over her father. Everyone else burst out laughing at the epic fail of the chief. 

'Now that you mention about Abandon.. one of the tribes. Their chief had mentioned something about their missing daughter for 18 years. And it's going to be her birthday in 2 days time. Their chief had invited us to celebrate the occasion with them, in hoping that the daughter will find her way back.' Tonraq explained. 

'Oh.. that is really sad' Asami sigh as she tighten her grip on the tea cup looking at her own reflection. 

'Let's just hope that she will find her way back' Mako assured as he place a hand on Asami's shoulder. 

'Let's start with that tower first shall we? Hopefully we will find a clue about that girl' Korra said. Everyone nodded in agreement and head out. 

Riding a flying Bison is like a luxury. As only air nomads ride this big furry and loving beings. How they fly remains a mystery, probably air bending their way around the sky. 

Landing on the outskirts of town, to reduce suspicion. 

'Chief' Mako called out. 

'Yes?' Lin replied as they continue their way on foot towards the tower. 

'It's pretty suspicious that the old lady ran off when you arrive. Like she is a wanted criminal or something' Mako pointed out. 

'You are quite right... hmm. Lets not raise any suspicion first' Lin whispered to Mako, as he nodded, understanding his orders. 

In just a matter of minutes, the group had arrive outside the tower. Slowly walking around the first story looking for an entrance. 

'I don't see one... did uncle Sokka even had an idea that a building needs a door?' Tenzin questioned. 

'But there is that window entrance. But our air bending can't get us up high enough' Korra mentioned. 

'HELLO?! IS ANYONE HOME?!' Bolin shouted from below. 

'BOLIN! What do you think you are doing?!' Lin scolded, somehow Bolin shrink in size giving an innocent face. 

'It's abandon.. I doubt there is any living soul in here, well lets get going' Tenzin shrugged and walked away. 

'Look!' Asami pointed out as she point at the window. 'Someone's there!' 

'WHAT?!' Tenzin responded following Asami's hand. There stood a golden hair girl at the window, upon making eye contact with Korra, she ran back inside. 

'Abandon you say?' Lin chortled, 'Oh tenzin.. the universe just love to prove you wrong doesn't it?' Tenzin grumbled something under his breath.

'Tenzin, I have a feeling that this girl is somehow linked to the missing chief child case. Do not say anything that will raise suspicion!' Lin instructed. Everyone nodded.  
'Especially you Bolin!' she added, shrinking Bolin more.

'Hello? Can you let us in?' Korra shouted. Moments later, a rope was thrown down from the window. The golden hair girl gestured for them to climb up the rope. Immediately, everyone started to climb the rope. 

As Korra pulled herself up and into the window, the golden hair girl stood at the front greeting them and helping them up. It's a pretty small place to live in. Coming out of the kitchen, was the lady who got cut. She was holding on to a tray of tea cups and a tea pot. 

'Come in Avatar' The lady greeted gently as she walked over and pulled Korra and push her into a seat. 'My name is Gothel, and this is Rapunzel my daughter' She said as she pull the the girl nearer to her.

'We can't thank you enough for saving us yesterday' Gothel thanked as both Rapunzel and her gave a bow. 

'Hello?! A Little help here!!' Bolin called out as he tried to pull himself up. Rapunzel immediately ran over and help the rest in. 

Korra could swear, she heard Gothel gasp in big gulps of air when Lin stepped in. Immediately, brushing her hair aside, clearing her throat and ask. 'So what gives us the honour of meeting the avatar?' 

'Oh we just wanted to check on you, making sure that you two are fine.' 

'Oh, we are unhurt. That Is very gracious of you' Gothel praised 

'May I see the cut on our arm?' Korra requested. Gothel hesitated for a moment before stretching her arm out for Korra to examine. 

'Wow... you manage to heal a cut that deep!' Korra blurt out in amazement as she turn to face Rapunzel, who just smiled. 

'Thank you~' she replied. 

'Pabu what are you doing?' Bolin ask as he notice his Fire Ferret was sniffing something. 

Immediately, Rapunzel walked over and scoop Pabu up in her arms and began to stroke him. At the same time she stretch out her leg to where Pabu was sniffing earlier. 

'wow.... his fur are very fur' Rapunzel stroke Pabu from head to tail, purring in comfort. 

'Strange... Pabu normally would bite anyone who does that' Mako commented. 

'He never did that to me' Asami smirk at Mako, before making her way over to Rapunzel. 

'So Korra said you manage to heal a heavy wound' Asami commented as she took Pabu in her arms. 

'Oh, did she? Well it's nothing really' Rapunzel grin. 

'Rapunzel! I think the cake is done. Would you go fetch it for me?' Gothel called out. 

'Okay mother!' Rapunzel replied as she walk into the kitchen. Asami place Pabu on the floor. 

'I'll help too' she added before making her way in to help Rapunzel. 

'So.. Madam Gothel.. why did you ran away yesterday after being healed?' Tenzin questioned. Gothel let out a sigh before replying. 

'I was afraid that there were more of those ruffians. It was a trauma I had with a man in the past. And I vowed to protect my precious flower from danger. So I took her hand and ran back here, we didn't even get to finish our shopping' Gothel sniffed pitifully. Korra place her hand on Gothel's hand. 

'I'm sorry we had to remind you of such an experience' Korra said in an apologetic tone. 

'It's okay.. it's in the past now' Gothel replied wiping more of her tears away. Just then Rapunzel and Asami walked in with the cake.

'Mother what's wrong?' Rapunzel asked immediately running to Gothel's side after placing the cake on the table. 

'It's nothing dear. Now be a sweetie and serve the cake' Gothel replied as she clean her tears with her handkerchief. Rapunzel obeyed and began slicing the cake and serving it to everyone. 

'ermmm~~ This is really good!' Bolin commented. 

'Thank you dear, there is more if you want' Gothel replied pushing the plate of cake nearer to Bolin. 

'Did you decorate the whole place by yourself?' Korra asked Rapunzel as she stare at the painting that covered the whole house. 

'Yes! And I did it all by myself' Rapunzel boasted proudly. Gothel giggled softly behind. 

'You must have really love her a lot' Tenzin said to Gothel as both of them sat down and have a conversation about children. Lin stood at a corner and watch the two of them. 

'You must have a lot of free time to paint the whole house like this' Asami commented. 

'Well, mother never really let me out. And she would only bring me out to town once in a while. She said the world is filled with bad people and only the good ones are here. She said this is the safest place for me to be away from those evil people' Rapunzel said. 

'Wow... do you have any friends?' Bolin ask. 

'Yea.. I do. One actually' Rapunzel said and gestured them up into her room. As they enter the room Rapunzel held her hands out. The four of them stare at her trying to make out what she was holding. 

'This is your friend? He looks..... invisible' Bolin commented. Suddenly a pair of eyes flop open, and a figure began to take form. 

'This is Pascal, my pet Chameleon' Rapunzel smiled as Pascal revealed himself to them. 

'So this was what Pabu was sniffing...' Mako pointed in realization. 

'Yea.. mother doesn't know about him, and yea this is my only friend'

'Oh.. well now you got yourself more!' Korra declared as she pull Rapunzel into a hug. The others followed and gave her a group hug. 

'I.. I... I don't know what to say..' Rapunzel speak as tears of joy flow down from her face. 

'Come on! Lets take you out for some fun!' Korra said as she grab Rapunzel's hand and headed for the window. 

'But Mother never let me out on my own...' Rapunzel said as she pulled her hand out of Korra's grasp. 

'Well you gotta ask.. since she love you that much she would have to say yes once in awhile' Asami answered pushing Rapunzel out. 'Go on ask her' 

'Here goes nothing' Rapunzel said to pascal as he hide in her hair. 'Mother?' 

'Yes deary, you know it is rude to interrupt a conversation' Gothel reminded her. 

'Yes I know, I'm sorry Mr Tenzin..' 

'It's alright... is there something you need to ask?' 

'Well yes.. Mother can I go out with Korra? They invited me out to play with them...' 

'No.. Rapunzel.. you know it is not safe out there not after what happen yesterday'   
Gothel replied sternly as a frown appeared on Rapunzel's face. 

'Gothel.. they are good kids. And they have dealt with much more then thieves. We can request Lin to accompany them.' Tenzin interjected. Gothel, thought for a moment and sigh. 

'Okay.. fine.. Yes you may Rapunzel.. and while you are out please pick this up for me' Gothel sigh as she handed Rapunzel a slip of paper with groceries written on it. 

'Okay Mother!!' Rapunzel beamed as she hug Gothel. 

'Be back by Dinner time. I love you' Gother whispered to Rapunzel. 

'I love you more' Rapunzel replied. 

'I love you most' Gothel replied as she break away from Rapunzel's hug. 'Remember Dinner time! Mother will be cooking your favourite! Would you like your friends to stay for Dinner too?' 

Rapunzel looked at the four of them, as they nodded. 

'Yes they would love to!' Rapunzel gleefully replied. Gothel Chuckled as she wave them bye and continue her conversation with Tenzin. Lin decided to stay behind with Tenzin. 

'Oh my Goodness! She have never let me out like this before!' Rapunzel squeal in delight. 

'Come on lets get your stuff before we have ourselves some fun' Asami said as she pulled Rapunzel and ran. 

After spending an hour getting the list of groceries and shopping, Korra decided to give her a ride on the Flying Bison. 

'THIS IS AMAZING!!' Rapunzel exclaimed as she take in the view of the southern water tribe from air. 'I have never seen it like this!' 

Korra laughed as she took her further away from the tower, and landed them outside the their home. 

'Come on there are people who I like you to meet' Korra said as she pulled Rapunzel into the house. 

The first thing she was greeted by was the kids. 

'Hello pretty lady!' Meelo greeted

'Wow.. your hair is beautiful!' Ikki added

'Don't be rude. Hello, it's nice to meet you. My name is Jinora'   
'Hello~ My name is Rapunzel, it's nice to meet you' 

Just then an old lady walked out, carrying with her is the strong scent of spiritual water. 

'Hello deary, welcome to my home' Katara greeted with a warm smile. 

'I know who you are! You're the greatest healer in the world! Healer Katara!' Rapunzel exclaimed. 

'Well not for long, not after what I heard yesterday' katara chuckled leading them into the kitchen as she prepare some snacks for them. Senna , Kya and Penma were chatting as the kids walked in. 

'Oh, you found her! Hello!' Kya greeted. Rapunzel introduced herself again as they sat her down for snacks. 

After an hour of chatting, Meelo wanted to have a snowball fight. The kids rushed themselves outside, as Rapunzel wished to follow. 

'Come on! I bet you never had a snowball fight before!' Korra said pulling Rapunzel out into the open. 

Rapunzel had never felt this happy and excited as they threw snow balls at each other. Until disaster struck. Meelo accidentally air bend a big pile of snow on a tree, taking the branch with it. Falling on Meelo, injuring him. A big cut on both his leg and arms, as the branch was really sharp. Not soon later Meelo began to cry, Penma rushed out with Rohan in her arms, with katara following closely behind. 

'Oh no.... how many time must I tell you to be careful?!' Penma nagged as she look at the wound. 

'Let me help' Rapunzel offered as she kneel down next to meelo. 

'I'll get water!' Korra volunteered. 

'There's no need for it' Rapunzel assured stopping Korra. Removing her mittens as she held her hands over the wound. 

'Flower Gleam and Glow, Let your powers shine. Save what has been lost, bring back what once was mine. ' Upon singing this words, water began to form at the very tips of her hands. Everyone's eyes widen at the sight of it. 

'Heal what has been hurt, save what has been lost, bring back what once was mine... What once was mine' Rapunzel sang as the water began to emit a golden glow.   
Slowly she place her hands on the wounds, letting the water work it's magic. Slowly removing her hands away from the wound. 

Meelo had stop crying the moment the water had come into contact with the wound. Everyone check on Meelo's wound, not a single blood could be found. Not even the bloodstain snow could be sighted anywhere. 

'How did you do that...' Korra breath the words. 

'THAT WAS AMAZING!!' Bolin exclaimed hugging Rapunzel. 

'It was nothing really...' Rapunzel shyly replied. 

'How long have you been doing that?' Mako asked

'Er.. since I can waterbend I guess' 

'Thank you very much' Penma thanked. Jinora and Ikki bowed in respect for what she did for their brother. 

Katara walked up to Rapunzel and requested her to kneel down for abit. Rapunzel obeyed without questioned. Katara tied a pendant onto Rapunzel's neck. 

'It's something my Grandmother gave me' Katara spoke, as she touch Rapunzel's face. 

'It's beautiful!' Rapunzel exclaimed as touch and look at the pendant. The water tribe symbol was craved on it tied with a blue ribbon that match with the water tribe clothings of blue. Giving a gentle hug to Katara.

By then the sun was about to set. Senna, walked out with a cloth in her arms and wrapped it around Rapunzel's neck. 

'Korra told me about your little fashion obsession, I made this by hand. It's a gift take it' Senna smiled. 

'It's beautiful! Thank you!' Rapunzel hugged Senna. As she broke away from the hug, she scan the cloth. Or scarf, it was pretty big. With all the different water tribe crest sew on it. Right at the very centre , was the Watertribe symbol. The Wave. 

'Come on! There's something we need to show you!' Bolin called out as he grab Rapunzel by her hand and helped her up the Oogi, Korra's Flying Bison. Flying them to the coast to watch the sunset. A real beauty. 

Shortly after, Rapunzel had to get home. It was close to Dinner time. 

'I'm Home mother! I bought everything you ask!' Rapunzel called out with the bags of groceries in her hands while Bolin and Mako help with the rest. 

'Ah just in time! Dinner is ready, come on!' Gothel call out from the kitchen. Signalling Rapunzel to help her. 

'Oh, Tenzin wanted me to tell you that he had gone back first' Gothel called out from the Kitchen. Korra looked at the rest as they shrugged and went into the kitchen to help. 

As they settle down for dinner, Rapunzel began to share all the exciting things she did today, leaving out the part where she had to heal the wound on Meelo. Knowing her mother would scold her. 

'That sounds wonderful my dear' Gothel responded as she serve the soup. 

'Mother... in two days time it's a very big day for me!' Rapunzel exclaimed as Korra and the rest stopped to listen. Look at each other and nodding. 

'And what is it?' Gothel asked.

'It's my birthday! Ta-da~' Rapunzel announce. Bolin was about to say something when Korra slam his foot with hers, forcing him to bit his lips and swallow the pain. While giving a smile that everything is alright. 

'No no... I distinctively remembered that your birthday was last year' Gothel teased

'Well.. that's the funny thing about Birthdays. They are kind of an annual thing!' Rapunzel grin as she played with her hair. 

'I'm just teasing you' Gothel chuckled. As she gently touch Rapunzel's nose.

'I'm hoping that you would bring to me to the celebration to watch the lights!'

'Rapunzel... why would you ask that?' Gothel replied 

'Because it's my birthday?! And I can't help but feel that those lights were meant for me.' Rapunzel pleaded 

'We will talk about this when your friends have gone back, now finish up' 

'Yes mother....' Rapunzel sigh. 

Dinner was rather awkward, but Bolin tried to keep it lively with conversation about food and Republic City. Well points for trying.   
Everyone help with the clean up, making it fast. Gothel offered tea as she request them to go to Rapunzel's room. 

'So it's your birthday in two days time... coincidence' Asami though aloud. 

'Yea, it is isn't it? How I wish mother would agree to let me watch the lights' Rapunzel sigh. 'Do you know what they are celebrating during that festival?'

'Some thing about a chief daughter being missing and hoping that she would be back' Bolin pointed out. 

'Oh wow.. thats sad. Then do you know what those lights are?' 

'If I am right, it should be floating lanterns. You know those thin paper lantern that will float when you lit the candle at the bottom.' Korra explained. 

'Ooohhh...' everyone else sang. 

'I would love to light one myself' Rapunzel blurt out. 

'you will eventually' Mako assured. 

'Do you know which tribe it is?' Rapunzel ask as she laid the cloth that Senna gave her. The one with different tribe symbol. 

'If I am right, it should be this one' Korra said as she pointed to a sun crest with waves at the bottom. 

'It looks like a sky... but that sun is really familiar.. I think I seen it somewhere' Rapunzel thought aloud. Just then Gothel entered the room with tea. 

'Mother, do you remember where we seen this sun before?' Rapunzel asked. Gothel look at the sign and thought for a moment. 

'No idea deary. Did you see it in your dream or something?' Gothel teased, while Rapunzel puff her cheeks and let out a huff. 

After another round of conversation, went by and by then it was close to midnight. 

'I guess we should head back.. we can come again tomorrow if you want' Korra yawned. 

'That would be wonderful' Rapunzel replied gleefully. As she wave them off from the window. 

As they reach home, all the adults were gathered in kitchen. 

'Korra! Come here!' Tenzin requested. As the group made their way in the notice a wanted and a missing poster being laid out across the table. Korra eyes widen in shock as she look at those faces. 

'Oh no....' She breath the words in pure shock, a clench in her stomach. As the wanted poster shows a picture of a lady with big old nasty eyes and puffy hair that spread as it goes down, and the name read Lin Xiu. While the wanted poster shows a picture of a baby with a face resembling Rapunzel's face. Written at the bottom, Rapunzel Corona, Yue Ying. 

'We have to go now!' Korra shouted. 

'No.. not now. You have to rest, my men and the white lotus are keeping watch on those two right now. We will go early in the morning' Tonraq instructed. 

'But she could have realize by now! Rapunzel can be in danger!' Asami retorted. 

'Not now.. even if she try anything funny my man will be there to stop them' Tonraq instructed. 

'Fine...' Korra grumbled as she retired for the night. 

As she slowly drifted into her sleep, once again she was face to face with Raava.   
'Hurry.....' was all Raava spoke before disappearing and showing a vision. 

Gothel held Rapunzel the same way the ruffian did, except that she was holding an ice dagger pointing towards her. Everything went in a swirl , showing Rapunzel on an ice board, riding the wave. Then shifting showing Rapunzel lighting the lantern and lifting it into the sky.

'Korra...' A voice called out as Korra immediately turn to face the source. Standing infront of her was a man dressed in traditional water tribe clothings. 

'I know you... you are Avatar Kuruk!' Korra exclaimed as the figure stood infront of her. But he couldn't speak any more due to the severed connection with her past lives.  
Everything began to shake, slowly the figure faded. 

'Korra! Wake up!' Lin ordered as she violently shake Korra awake. ' We have to go now!' 

'She is on the move, Tonraq's men had engage her and it has become a hostage situation' Lin explained as Everyone got onto the Flying bison. Tenzin immediately took off. Quickly they arrive at the scene. Gothel had tied Rapunzel up to prevent her from bending, as she fight off Tonraq's men. Tenzin immediately landed, everyone took off from the bison back and surrond Gothel. 

'Gothel! Stop! We don't want to hurt you!' Korra shouted. Gothel led out a sarcastic laugh as she pull Rapunzel closer holding the an ice dagger. Just like what Korra had dreamt. 

'Oh.. please.. you think you can get me so easily don't you?' Gothel scoffed. Bolin step an inch closer, immediately realizing Gothel held the dagger closer to Rapunzel.   
'Ah ah ah~ any step closer and she will get it. I know why you need her, the missing child of the chief of the Corona tribe..' 

Korra let out a relief sigh, as the reason was completely different. Immediately she took a step closer in a secretive manner. Gothel immediately pointed the dagger at Korra. In a swift movement she threw the knife in a straight line. 

Korra deflected it with ease, as Gothel began throwing more of the Dagger at everyone. Still not releasing Rapunzel from her grasp. Using only one hand, gothel manage to conjure an ice dagger behind Korra ready to strike at Korra's back. Upon realising Mako leap and pushed Korra to the side. Unluckily, Gothel shot the dagger and struck Mako in the waist instead. 

Taking the opportunity, Lin bended her metal cables wrapping it around Gothels free arms yanking her away from Rapunzel. Tenzin immediately swoop in and push Gothel further away from Rapunzel, while Tonraq untie Rapunzel. 

'Oh no oh no oh no... ' Korra panic as she pulled the dagger out of Mako's body. Asami ran up and pulled Mako onto her lap, Rapunzel immediately ran up to them once freed. 

'I got this' Pulling away her mittens, Rapunzel drew water from the surrounding and place it on the wound. Without singing she closed her eyes and let out a huff, as the water began to glow brightly. Slowly turning into the colour of gold. In mere seconds the wound healed. 

Gothel quickly regain her balance and began bending the water nearby. Raining icicles and making a thick ice wall as she ran for the sea. 

Rapunzel stood up and clench her fist tight. Everyone were too busy deflecting the icicles. Immediately taking stance and with a swift movement a wall of ice covered everyone over their head protecting them from further icicles. And with another swift movement, a piece of the wall broke down. Rapunzel immediately stood on it and pushed herself after Gothel. 

Just then Gothel had reach the sea pushing herself off the shore at an incredible speed. Using the ice wall as a board and a floatation device, Rapunzel pushed herself off shore. And with another swift movement a, Rapunzel created an whole ice wall that covers the area infront of Gothel blocking her path. 

'Well, Rapunzel you have been a naughty girl haven't you?' Gothel said as she freeze the area infront of her, giving her a platform to stand on. ' mother knows best, come with me' 

'You are not my mother.. I can't believe I have been calling you that.' Rapunzel retorted as she gritted her teeth. 

'It's punishment time' Gothel said in a sinister manner. Positioning herself. Bending a big wave striking Rapunzel. 

'RAPUNZEL!' Korra called out as she push herself off shore to help. Rapunzel stood still on her ice board, waiting for the wave to strike. As the wave got closer, Rapunzel took up her stance and bend the water sideways, before bending her own, summoning a larger wave as it engulf Gothel. With another hand movement Rapunzel threw Gothel back on land. 

Korra stopped immediately, as Gothel flew over her head. Turning to look at Rapunzel who speed her way back on the board surfing. Suddenly an image of a familiar man replace her and fade. 

'Kuruk.....' Korra mouth the word as she push herself back to land. Slowly a smile creep across her face. As soon as Korra landed, she ran and hug Rapunzel. 

'That was amazing! I have never and I mean never seen anyone bend like that!' Korra commented lifting Rapunzel off the ground.

'Thanks... who knew I was living with a criminal?!' Rapunzel shrugged. Suddenly a light began to glow on Rapunzel's shoulder. The water tribe crest, as Korra began to glow resonating with the emblem glowing on Rapunzel's shoulder. 

The next thing both of them knew was that they were standing on water in the middle of no where. 

'Hello Korra' A male voice came from behind. Both of them turn to look at Avatar Kuruk standing in the front with other Water Tribe Avatars. 'Hello Rapunzel' he added. 

'It's good to see you too Kuruk' Korra replied planting her hands on her hip while Rapunzel smile widely. 

'You must hurry, time is of essence. Aang has something to say so please hurry....' his voice thrilled off. The next thing they knew they were back at where they stood. 

'Werid...' Korra drawled on the word as yawn escape her mouth. 

It was a really long night, as Tonraq invited Rapunzel to stay with them for the night. While they try to figure something out the next morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Heya~ well I hope you enjoyed this so far. It is really tempting to write this down. Please leave a review or a comment about it ^^


End file.
